Active ingredients or components derived from plants and plant seeds have commonly been employed for a myriad of medicinal, therapeutic and cosmetic purposes. Such actives may be obtained from the entire plant or various parts of a plant, such as seeds, needles, leaves, roots, bark, cones, stems, rhizomes, callus cells, protoplasts, organs and organ systems, and meristems. Active ingredients or components are incorporated in compositions in a variety of forms. Such forms include a pure or semi-pure component, a solid or liquid extract or derivative, or a solid natural plant material. Plant material may be incorporated in a variety of subforms such as whole, minced, ground or crushed.
A problem commonly encountered when using an active agent, ingredient, or component derived from a natural plant material and/or plant seed is the relatively low level at which they are naturally present. Such low levels frequently require relatively large amounts of the natural plant material be processed in order to obtain desired or useful quantities of actives. For rare plants or plant seeds, such large amounts may be unavailable or difficult to obtain.
There is active interest in the cosmetics industry to develop products that may be applied topically to the skin that provide anti-acne, anti-oil, and anti-cellulite benefits. Cosmetic products that enhance the appearance of skin are increasingly in demand. Consumers are interested in mitigating or delaying the signs of excess sebum accumulation, production or excretion and excess accumulation or production of subcutaneous fat. During the teenage years, the complexion of the skin, i.e., the color and appearance of the skin, is oily due primarily to hormonal changes.
Sebum is an oily secretion containing fat, keratin, and cellular material, produced by sebaceous glands, which are tiny ducts adjacent to hair follicles. Sebum is secreted into the skin and hair. Both excess and lack of sebum are undesirable. Excess sebum is associated with oily skin or hair and acne. It is particularly common in adolescents as the increased levels of sex hormones stimulate sebum production. Cosmetic products that are able to provide anti-acne, anti-oil, and anti-cellulite benefits are highly desirable, to both manufacturers and consumers.
In traditional Chinese medicine, Alisma orientale has been used as an herbal medicine to eliminate extra water and heat from the body, improve kidney function, enhance blood circulation, increase metabolism, and to decrease the levels of blood glucose, lipids and cholesterol. A water plantain in the Alisma genus and Alismataceae family having a Latin botanical name of Alisma orientale (Sam.) Juzep.(a plantago-aquatica L. var. orientale Sam.) (a.k.a. “Alisma orientate,” “Ze Xie,” “Fu Ze Xie,” or “Jiang Ze Xie” (Chinese names) or “Rhizoma alismatis” (medical name)) is commonly found in Europe, Africa, East Asia, for example China, and North America.
A topical cosmetic composition having an active ingredient, agent, or component derived from a natural plant material, or extract therefrom, is desired in the treatment, prevention, control, amelioration, inhibition and/or reduction of signs of excess sebum accumulation, production, or excretion, including oily, shiny, or acne prone skin, oily hair, oily scalp, or undesirable body odors, and increased subcutaneous fats or cellulite.
Excess sebum production is a common problem particularly with teenagers leading to an oily or shiny appearance of the skin which is one of the principal factors causing acne. Sebum is a semi-fluid secretion of the sebaceous glands, comprising primarily of fat, keratin, and cellular material. The oily/shiny appearance of skin results from excess sebum excretion in the sebaceous glands. Additionally, odors may be emitted as a result of excess sebum accumulation, production, or excretion. The classic approach to addressing oily or shiny skin is the use of powders that provide an immediate masking effect by absorbing the excess sebum on the skins surface. Such an approach has short term benefit only and has a minimal effect on conditions such as acne caused through excess sebum production.
Cellulite is the lumpy uneven type of fat that is subcutaneous and accumulates primarily on the buttocks, thighs, and limbs of many women. It is rather unsightly because it gives the tissues underlying the skin an ‘orange peel’ or ‘cottage cheese’ look. Pinching of the skin produces a ‘mattress appearance’ with bulging and pitting of the fatty layer. One may be able to feel tender nodules of fat trapped inside hardened connective tissue. A number of factors can cause cellulite including, hereditary, intestinal, circulatory, lymphatic, hormonal, and lifestyle factors. Dieting to decrease additional fat intake, exercise to increase fat metabolism and prevent the build up of cellulite, and massage and/or hydrotherapy may help to stimulate lymphatic drainage and reduce cellulite. However, all of these means for reducing cellulite or subcutaneous fat are limited, producing little visible results over extended periods of time.
Therefore, safe, effective, natural, and new components of compositions to treat, prevent, reduce, inhibit, and/or improve the signs of excess accumulation, production, or excretion of sebum and subcutaneous fat would be advantageous for the formulation of treatments and products for the skin or hair. As described herein, novel and beneficial methods and compositions, as well as their mode of action, for the treatment of conditions related to excess accumulation, production, or excretion of sebum and subcutaneous fat, and the like, for skin and hair formulations, as well as, personal care products for the skin, are provided by the present invention.